


collection of other drabbles

by mizcrameron



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Smut, random collection of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizcrameron/pseuds/mizcrameron
Summary: a compilation of all my drabbles that aren't crameron





	1. neverending - craquaria

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "do you ever think we should just... stop this?" + craquaria
> 
> this drabble contains smut

“Do you ever think we should just.. stop this?” Brianna asked, blowing out the smoke she had inhaled from her cigarette. She was perched on the window seat in her bra and panties, gazing out at the distant lights illuminating the darkness outside her apartment. The wind was gently blowing her blonde hair, the chill causing bumps to raise on her bare skin. She took another drag from her cigarette, holding it in her lungs before blowing the smoke out the open window.

Aquaria froze in place, not daring to look at the girl across the room. She had put her bra and tank top back on, and was in the process of pulling her panties back up. She left her leggings on the ground for right now, sitting down on the edge of Brianna’s bed and staring down at her lap.

“I - why, do you want to stop?” Aquaria asked, her voice low and raspy. She ran her fingers through her dark hair, still messy and tangled from sex.

“I don’t know. It’s just getting to the point where it’s the same thing every time, in the past six months nothing has changed,” Brianna said, putting out the cigarette and immediately lighting another one. “You call me, ask to come over. I eat you out, get you off. You kiss me while I get myself off. You put your clothes back on and leave without a goodbye, and we act like nothing ever happened.”

The words felt like a knife in Aquaria’s chest. She had never thought about it before, but she knew the blonde’s words were true. She had always expected Brianna to take care of her, but she never repaid the favor. Aquaria bit down on her lip, trying to think of what she was supposed to say. She was never good with words, especially when she was trying to be serious.

When she finally decided words wouldn’t work, Aquaria stood up off the bed and approached Brianna. She sat behind her on the window seat, using her fingers to move blonde hair out of the way so she could press small kisses to Brianna’s shoulder and neck.

Brianna shivered from the combination of the chill from the open window and Aquaria’s breath on her skin. She took one more drag from the cigarette before putting it out and tossing it into the ashtray she kept on the fire escape right outside the window. She tilted her head to the side, allowing Aquaria a bigger expanse of skin to kiss and bite at.

Aquaria nipped at Brianna’s neck, soothing the skin with her tongue and gently sucking at the spot until she was sure there would be a bruise there the next day. A moan escaped Brianna’s lips and her eyes fluttered shut.

Aquaria’s hands moved to the clasp of Brianna’s bra and unhooked it, pulling it off of her. Her fingers moved to the soft flesh, squeezing gently and grinning against Brianna’s neck as she felt her nipples growing hard. She found another spot on her neck to suck on as she gently rolled Brianna’s nipples between her fingers. Brianna’s breathing was heavy and she leaned back against Aquaria’s chest, quiet whines coming from her mouth every so often.

Once Aquaria was satisfied with the plethora of marks on Brianna’s neck, she pulled her lips away, resulting in a needy whine from Brianna. Aquaria thought it was the cutest noise ever, and she was sorry she had never thought to do any of this before now. She stood up, offering her hands out to Brianna. The smaller girl took them, and Aquaria walked backwards, leading her towards the bed.

Brianna climbed up on the bed and laid on her back, Aquaria taking no time at all to climb up and straddle her waist. Brianna watched through hooded lids as Aquaria pressed slow, open-mouthed kisses down her chest. When she got to one breast, she flicked her tongue over the hardened nipple as her hand squeezed the other breast. Brianna let her head fall back, whimpering.

Aquaria kept moving down, kissing over Brianna’s ribs and paying special attention to her belly. She knew Brianna was insecure about it, the way it stuck out a little and had little stretch marks along the sides of it, so she wanted to do her best to make her feel better about it.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Brianna. I wish I had taken the time to show you before now,” Aquaria told her, pausing her kissing to lay her head down on Brianna’s stomach and look up at her. Her fingertips brushed over the soft skin. She noticed looking at Brianna’s face that the girl was keeping her eyes closed tightly, her lips in a straight line.

“Bri, baby, look at me,” Aquaria said quietly, reaching to run her knuckles over Brianna’s cheek. The blonde finally opened her eyes, and Aquaria saw they were pink, like she had been holding in tears. Brianna raised her hand up to Aquaria’s hand on her cheek, resting it on top and linking her fingers through the other girl’s.

“I’m sorry, just - just keep going,” Brianna said, voice wavering. Aquaria frowned a little, climbing off of Brianna and laying facing her. Aquaria brushed some hair out of Brianna’s face, tilting her head a little.

“Talk to me. What’s wrong?” Aquaria prodded.

“You’re the first person I’ve slept with to tell me I’m beautiful. You’re the first to kiss my stomach. You’re the first to make me actually feel like I’m wanted. And I’m just scared you’re going to try to walk out on me again after this and we’ll have to go back to pretending we don’t even know each other,” Brianna rambled at the speed of light, but Aquaria was a fast talker herself, so she understood every word.

“Shh, Brianna stop talking. I’m not going to leave after, okay? Never again,” Aquaria promised, caressing Brianna’s cheek in her hand. “Now, can I make you feel good?”

Brianna bit her lip and nodded, and with a grin Aquaria moved back over on top of Brianna, fingers immediately moving to her panties and pulling them down. She leaned down to press kisses to her hip bones, sucking a little mark into the pale skin.

Aquaria dipped her head down and ran her tongue lightly between Brianna’s lips, using her fingers to spread her apart. Brianna’s moans indicated to Aquaria what felt good and what didn’t, so she kept following the girl’s reactions to know what to do next.

After a few minutes, Brianna was writhing under Aquaria, her tongue sending her into a frenzy. Her mouth had dropped open and the dirtiest moans were coming out of it, and her hips were lifted off the bed, desperately seeking the friction she needed to send herself over the edge.

When Brianna finally came, Aquaria kept licking her through it, only pulling away when Brianna had laid back down and her breathing started to even out again. Aquaria pulled Brianna’s panties up, pressing a tiny quick kiss to the mark she had left on the girl’s hip bone before she climbed off of the girl.

Brianna rolled over on her side, fully expecting Aquaria to leave again, despite the promise she wouldn’t. It was definitely a surprise when Brianna felt herself being pulled back into Aquaria’s embrace, the dark-haired girl’s slender arms wrapping around her waist. A kiss was pressed to the back of her head, and after a moment the silence was broken.

“No, I don’t ever want to stop this.”


	2. comfort - mizchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: things you said when i was crying + mizchange
> 
> set in the cktc au

It was Sunday night, and both Brianna and Monèt were returning to campus, having gone home for the weekend. Monèt was already there when Brianna walked into the room, her eyes pink and she kept sniffing. It was no question that she had been crying.

Monèt looked up at Brianna from where she was sitting, and when their eyes met, Brianna started crying again. Monèt stood up and walked over to her girlfriend, pulling her into a tight hug. Brianna buried her head into Monèt’s chest, knowing she was getting her shirt wet in the process.

“What’s up?” Monèt asked quietly, petting Brianna’s hair soothingly.

“I told my parents. About being gay, about us,” Brianna started, trying to hold it together long enough to talk, but breaking down into more sobs by the end of her sentence.

Monèt quietly led Brianna over to her bed, sitting down and letting Brianna climb on her lap. Brianna sat with her legs over Monèt’s, leaning against the girl’s chest, her ear over her heartbeat. She always sat like that when she was upset, letting the soft thudding of Monèt’s heart calm her down.

“Anyway, they basically told me that it’s wrong, and that I’ll never be happy unless I find a man to marry, and that I’m not invited to family events as long as I have a girlfriend,” Brianna was finally able to say, her hand finding Monèt’s hand and linking their fingers. She used her free hand to wipe away more tears that had fallen.

Monèt hooked her finger under Brianna’s jaw, tilting her head up so their eyes could meet. She cupped Brianna’s cheek in her hand, using her thumb to wipe away her tears.

“Usually I’d make a joke, but I can tell you don’t need that right now,” Monèt started. “So I’ll just tell you.. I love you and you deserve to be happy, Cracks. Are you happy?”

“Yeah, of course I’m happy. I love being with you. I love you,” Brianna said, scoffing as if it was obvious.

“Don’t let them ruin your happiness. Let yourself be so goddamn happy that they see just how wrong they are,” Monèt told her, pressing her lips to her forehead.

Brianna let go of Monèt’s hand so she could pull her girlfriend in for a hug. They held each other for what felt like forever, Brianna’s face buried in the crook of Monèt’s neck.

“I love you,” Brianna murmured, her lips against Monèt’s skin.

“I love you too, Cracks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure you follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron to see these posted!


	3. love yourself - cracker/bob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt: things you said when you tried to cheer me up + cracker/bob
> 
> they're both male in this, it's kinda crazy

Max had never stayed at Chris’s house before, as they had only been together for a few weeks now. The only reason he was staying now is because the show ran late and Chris didn’t want him walking home in the pitch darkness. So he tossed Max some pajamas that were too big for him and showed him to the bathroom to change.

Out of habit, Max turned off the light once the door was shut, using his phone to light the room enough for him to see his surroundings, but not himself. He changed out of Cracker’s clothes and scrubbed off the makeup, changing into the oversized pajamas. He folded the clothes into a neat pile and brushed his teeth, using a spare toothbrush Chris had gotten out for him. He avoided looking in the mirror, even though he couldn’t see anyway.

When he opened the door to leave the bathroom, he was surprised to see Chris waiting outside the door, looking a bit confused.

”Did you turn the light back off?” Chris asked Max, who sighed deeply.

”Yes,” Max admitted, walking past Chris to go put the clothes in his bag and the wig back on the wig head.

”Why? Cracks, what’s going on?” Chris asked, the slight worry noticeable in his voice. Max clenched his teeth.

”It doesn’t matter,” Max responded quietly, running his fingers through the hair of his wig and avoiding Chris’s gaze.

”It does, though. Were you trying to avoid seeing yourself again? Because remember what I told you -“

”You’re not my fucking therapist, so can you please just stop this?” Max snapped, not letting Chris even finish his sentence.

The silence between them was unbearable, but Chris kept quiet. They both remained silent as Chris went through his nighttime routine. Once he returned to the bedroom, Max was laying in the bed, curled up on his side with the blankets pulled over him. Chris couldn’t help but notice just how small he looked.

Chris climbed into bed behind Max, who moved back against him. They laid in silence for a few moments before Chris finally spoke up again.

”Can I talk now?” he asked.

Max nodded and rolled over so he was facing Chris. “Yeah.”

”I asked you to try to think of one thing you like about yourself whenever you’re feeling bad. What is it today?” Chris prodded, taking Max’s hand.

It was obvious Max was thinking hard about his answer. His lips were pressed together and his brows were furrowed.

”My eyes,” he finally answered. Chris nodded and slid an arm around Max, who tucked himself into Chris’s chest.

”Good, that’s a start. Now just try to think of something again tomorrow,” Chris told him, pressing his lips to Max’s forehead. “Now get some sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure you follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron to see these posted!

**Author's Note:**

> make sure you follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron to see these posted!
> 
> *also, please don't request craquaria, this was specially for a friend, i don't write them*


End file.
